clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheGreatPEKKA/A Guide to Fire Spirits
Fire Spirits are one of my favourite cards. However , they aren't that used. They have less than a 10% usage rate which isn't the worst but still they deserve to be used more. So I will teach everyone on how to And now I shall start with my guide on these guys. Defence These guys are awesome on defence. Minion Horde ? BOOM. Mini PEKKA ? BOOM.(Pull to the center for melee troops) Eternel Depression ? BOO- actually that doesn't work Anyways , let's get more In-Depth on these cards Minion Horde Just place them a little far away from the Horde and BOOM (some habits never go away). However do NOT try to pull them as a few minions might ignore them and chip the tower. POSITIV- Mini Tanks (Knight , Valk , MiPE) While they won't completely stop the former 2. They will prevent A LOT of damage. Just pull them to the centre Prince Again , pull , prince attacks one spirit , other two deal good damage. Cycle Deck. Use backup troops to clean up. Goblin Barrel Just plant them behind the tower. If they surround the tower then each spirit will kill 1 Goblin. If they clump up in 1 spot then only 1 spirit will kill all of them most of the time. The 2 remaining spirits will help in a counterpush or help kill any support units. The Splashy Bois Yeah... don't use them against Splashy Bois.. Unless you have skills As for baby dragon , wait for it to start attacking the tower and then plant them to reduce damage. And for the other guys. Just surround them. They will prevent most of the damage against Witch and Wizard The Non-Splashy Glassy Bois Musketeeer and Mega Minion. Just plant them on top for musketeer and pull for Mega Minion. Night Witch Pull. Kill. POSITIVE ELIXIR TRADE. THE ULTIMATE DEFENSIVE COMBO Drumroll ? No ? Alright whatever. It is ice golem and fire spirits. They can bring down the health of musketeer low enough for the tower to OHKO them. And there is a certain 9 elixir card with musketeers that causes people trouble.... Offence They are useful at supporting a lot of things. And are overall deadly with if they reach they the tower with a tank since they deal just a little over 500 damage if all three hit It is simple , just use them behing something and you are good to go. Their very fast movespeed can also push Valkyries and Knights and stuff Counters No card is without its weakness, and Fire Spirits have them too. Skeletons Plants the skeltons on top of the spirits to absorb all three of them. However , NEVER PULL THEM as only 1 or 2 will pop. and last spirit(s) might ruin your defense or tower. The Other Spirit Ice spirit has a larger range so it will kill them Zap or Log It's an OHKO. Nothing else. Tanks They absorb them. however , ALWAYS PULL THEM OR PLANT AT THE TOP. NEVER plant them in front of the tower as they will splash both of them Conclusion Overall , I think they are awesome card that deserve more recognisation. They are really good in making Positive Elixir Trades and work well in Chip Category:Blog posts